


Bulong sa Hangin

by dimawari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Filipino, M/M, Seijoh - Freeform, Short, Tagalog, aoba johsai
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimawari/pseuds/dimawari
Summary: 39th. Bilang niya sa isip niya. It’s the thirty-ninth time na ng pagpapakita ni Oikawa sa kanya sa gabi. Halos mag-iisang buwan na rin siyang hindi lumalabas pagdapit ng hapon para abangan ang pinakahihintay na bisita.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	1. 39th

**Author's Note:**

> walang sure otids kasi kupal yung nagsulat. may plot? may ending? may sense? di ko alam gusto ko lang magsulat ng *ngst ngayon

“Iwa-chan,”

“Bakit?”

“’Di ka pa ba inaantok?”

“Hindi pa.”

“Anong iniisip mo?”

“Secret.”

“Iniisip mo ba ‘ko?”

“Ha? Ba’t naman kita iisipin, e nandito ka lang naman sa tabi ko?”

“Iwa-chan,”

“Hm?”

“Alam mong wala naman talaga ako rito...”

"...‘di ba?”

Marahan siyang lumingon sa kanan niya. Hangin galing sa bukas niyang bintana ang tanging humaplos sa balat niya kasabay ng pagsilay ng buwan. Bumangon siya ng bahagya para isara ang bintana sa tabi ng kama niya. 

39th. Bilang niya sa isip niya. It’s the thirty-ninth time na ng pagpapakita ni Oikawa sa kanya sa gabi. Halos mag-iisang buwan na rin siyang hindi lumalabas pagdapit ng hapon para abangan ang pinakahihintay na bisita.

"Nandito ka." mariing bulong ni Iwaizumi sa kawalan. "Nandito ka."

-

"Iwaizumi," bungad ni Matsukawa pagkapasok sa opisina. "baka naman pati birthday ni Hanamaki mamaya hindi ka a-attend?"

Nilingon niya ang kaibigan bago bumuntong hininga. "'Di ba talaga pwedeng mas maaga tayo mag-celebrate?"

"Alam mong ayaw ni sir ng may nagli-leave ng maaga, 'di ba? Hindi tayo papayagan no'n kahit paboritong employee niya si Hanamaki."   
Natawa sila pareho sa huling sinabi ng kaibigan. Natahimik din agad ang dalawa nang tinitigang mabuti ni Matsukawa si Iwaizumi. Tila may hinahanap ito sa mga mata niya na siyang ikinailang niya.

"Anong ginagawa mo?"

"Wala naman. E, ikaw? Anong ginagawa mo sa gabi?"

"W-wala."

"Ba't nauutal ka?"

"Wala ka na do'n." Tumalikod na siya para balikan ang iniwang trabaho kanina. Naramdaman niya ang paglapit ng kaibigan sa desk niya.

"Magsabi ka nga ng totoo."

"Na ano?"

"Kamusta ka na?"

Hindi inaasahang iyon ang itatanong ni Matsukawa sa kanya. Akala niya bibiruin lang siya nito at tatanungin kung may kinikita ba ito sa gabi, o kung part-time nightshift secret hero ba siya at nanghuhuli ng mga kriminal.

Hindi niya inaasahang sa isang tanong na iyon ng kaibigan niya ay mag-iinit ang mga mata niya. Naglalabo na ang paningin niya dahil sa naiipong luha na anumang oras ay pwede ng bumagsak ng tuluyan kung hindi lang niya ito agad na pinunasan.

"Tangina pre. Okay lang ako." Natatawang sagot ni Iwaizumi. "Okay lang talaga."

"Sasama ka mamaya. Bawal humindi."

Naramdaman niya ang kamay ni Matsukawa sa kaliwang balikat niya bago ito umalis sa tabi niya at bumalik sa sarili niyang desk. Maya-maya rin ay nagsimula ng mapuno ang opisina ng ingay nang dumating na ang birthday boy na si Hanamaki.

-

"Tangina, Iwaizumi, ang bigat mo!" Reklamo ni Hanamaki habang akay-akay siya nito sa kanang balikat niya. Tumawa lang si Matsukawa na nasa kabila niya.

Huminto si Iwaizumi sa paglalakad kaya natigil din ang dalawa. "Mabigat ako?"

"Oo, gago." sagot ni Hanamaki. "Nasa'n na susi mo? Malapit na tayo sa apartment mo."

Nag-angat siya ng tingin kay Matsukawa, hindi pinansin ang tanong ng isa. "Mabigat ako?"

"Medyo. Susi mo raw."

"Mabigat ako." Natawa siya. Bakas ang pait sa tawa niyang 'yon. Nagkatinginan ang dalawa niyang kaibigan at alam na nila ang susunod na mangyayari. 

Bumitaw siya sa mga akay nito na kamuntikan na niyang ikabagsak sa sahig dahil sa nanghihina niyang tuhod at kalasingan.

Tumuro siya sa puso niya at paulit-ulit itong sinusuntok.

"Ang bigat."

"Iwa, tama na 'ya--"

"Hayaan mo muna siya."

"Puta."

"Kaya siguro ako mabigat kasi...”

"Kasi..."

"...dahil dito sa punyetang puso ko."

"Ang bigat sobra."

-

"Shittykawa..."

"Asan ka?"

"Trashyka...wa..."

"Oi-Oikawa?"

"Tooru...”

"Iwa-chan..."

"Tooru ko..."


	2. 40th

Sa sobrang sakit ng ulo ni Iwaizumi, ni hindi siya makabangon sa higaan niya. Nanatili na lang sya sa pwesto at nagpunas ng matang inaantok at halatang kulang na kulang pa sa pahinga.

_Paano ako nakauwi?_

__

__

_Anong oras na ba?_

_Tangina nasusuka ako-_

"OIKAWA!" Wala sa oras siyang napabangon nang maalalang hindi nga pala siya umuwi ng apartment ng maaga pagkatapos ng trabaho. 

"Fuck."

"Sorry." bulong niya sa hangin na para bang alam niyang wala naman talagang nakikinig sa kanya. "Sorry hindi ako agad nakauwi kagabi, ha? 'Di na kasi ako pinakawalan nila Hanamaki, e."

”Alam mo naman 'yon. Hindi titigil hangga't hindi ka pumapayag."

"Parang ikaw."

Nahilamos niya ang mga kamay sa mukha. "Para na 'kong tanga."

Pinalis agad ni Iwaizumi ang unti-unting namumuong inis at lungkot saka bumangon na ng tuluyan. Laking pasalamat niyang Sabado ngayon dahil hindi niya matitiis na mag-absent sa trabaho. Susuka siya sa office toilet kung kinakailangan, 'wag lang maka-miss ng deadlines.

Buong umaga masama ang pakiramdam ni Iwaizumi. Dagdag pa ang panghihinayang na hindi sila nagkita kagabi. Alas diyes pa lang ng umaga pero hindi na siya mapakali habang hinihintay mag-alas onse ng gabi, ang oras kung kailan masisilayan niyang muli ang mga mata ng matalik niyang kaibigan.

Sa bawat pagkikita nila, meron silang isang oras para magkwentuhan.

Isang oras para magtawanan. Isang oras para magbangayan tulad ng nakasanayan. Isang oras para umupo sa may bintana ng kwarto niya at tumitig sa kalawakan.

Isang oras.

Isang oras na magkasama.

At pagsapit ng alas dose, wala na ulit siya. Wala na 'yung ingay na tila musika na sa pandinig niya. 'Yung mga tawa nitong halos hindi na makahinga at naluluha pa. 'Yung pagsimangot nito sa tuwing inaasar niya.

Pagdating ng alas dose, emptiness will come crawling back to Iwaizumi. He will rest his head on his pillow at susubukang pumikit. At sana sa paggising niya kinabukasan, buwan ang masisilayan niya imbis na ang araw, gabi imbis na bukang liwayway.

Magtatanghali nang may katok siyang narinig sa pintuan. 

Bumungad sa kanya ang mga kaibigang kasa-kasama lang niya kagabi. May iba pang mga kasama sina Matsukawa at Hanamaki, ang dating Aoba Johsai High Volleyball Club.

Binati siya ng mga dating juniors niya.

"Anong meron?" Nagtatakang tanong ni Iwaizumi pero on the back of his head, alam na niyang tungkol 'to kay Oikawa.

"40th day niya kahapon, pre."

Natigil siya sa sinabi ni Hanamaki. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang ma-realize na nakalimutan niya 'yon sa lahat talaga ng mga bagay. Gabi-gabi siyang nagbibilang at iyong araw pa na 'yon ang nakalimutan niya.

_40th day, Hajime! Pero wala ka kagabi sa bahay para hintayin siya. Tangina._

_Tangina paano kung..._

"Bakit hindi niyo sinabi sa'kin?!"

Sabay-sabay na kumunot ang noo ng mga taong nasa harap niya. "Nakalimutan mo?"

"Tangina."

"Akala namin..." Simula ni Matsukawa. "...akala namin ayaw mo lang pag-usapan kaya hindi ka na namin inabala kahapon. Nagpunta si Hanamaki bago pumasok sa office."

"Akala ko hindi mo pa kaya, Iwa. Hindi na kita inayang pumunta kahapon kasi naaalala ko pa 'yung sinabi mo noon." Yumakap sa kanya si Hanamaki na umiiyak na. "Na hinding-hindi ka babalik doon hangga't hindi ka pa handa ulit."

"Pero sorry kung nandito kami. Naisip ko kasing baka kailangan mo na talagang magpaalam, Iwa. Simula nung araw na 'yon, kahit isang beses hindi ka pa dumadalaw."

Kumalas sa yakap si Hanamaki sa kanya para tignan siya sa mata. Namumugto na ang mga iyon ngunit tuloy-tuloy pa rin sa pagluha. "You need to let him go, pre. He's supposed to depart at his 40th day. Let him rest in peace."

'Let him rest in peace.'

'Let him rest in peace.'

'Let him rest in peace.'

Nagpaulit-ulit ang mga katagang iyon sa tenga ni Iwaizumi. And then it hit him. A sudden realization.

He's keeping Oikawa to himself, clinging onto his presence when he can, holding him still, imprisoning him for his own good so he could still feel that his best friend in the whole fucking world isn't really gone. Yet.

"Hindi ko pa nga kaya, but I'll let go." Bulong niya saka mahigpit na yumakap pabalik sa kaibigan.

"Bibitaw na."

He felt sudden warmth nang sumali sa yakap ang buong volleyball team.


End file.
